


Winning Play

by Alisanne



Series: Bring Back The Porn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry may finally have found the perfect winning play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> **Genre:** Smut and nonsense, lol.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for sdk as part of my 9th LJ-Versary celebration (she requested Harry/Draco, prompt: From Behind), and as a contribution to this year's bbtp_challenge.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Winning Play

~

“Bloody hell, that was a brilliant game,” said Ron, clapping Harry on the back. “The way you came from behind and won by catching the Snitch--” He shook his head.

Harry grinned. “Thanks. It was fun game.” When they reached the changing room, he nodded. “I’ll see you later, yeah? I just have to go and get cleaned up.” 

“Yeah, see you!” Still beaming, Ron wandered off.

Harry entered the changing area. Most of his teammates had already left; no doubt they were already in a nearby pub celebrating. Stripping slowly, Harry turned on the water in the shower with a flick of his wand before stepping into the steaming chamber and groaning as the water hit his aching muscles. He’d just finished soaping up when he felt arms slide around him. He smiled. 

“Word is that you won again,” purred Draco. 

“You mean you weren’t watching?” 

Draco nipped his ear. “Sodding Robards called for a training drill just before we were supposed to knock off for the day.” 

“Shitty timing,” said Harry, his tone breathy as Draco grasped his cock and stroked him. Closing his eyes, Harry leaned back. “Is this how you’re planning to make it up to me?” 

“Obviously.” Draco growled a word and the next thing Harry knew they were skin to naked skin, Draco’s erection sliding between his cheeks. “So it’s my understanding that you came from behind to win.” 

Leaning forward, Harry braced himself against the tile wall, arching his back in blatant invitation. “It wasn’t a plan, it just took me that long to find the Snitch.” 

Draco’s fingers probed at his hole, sliding in. “Don’t be modest. You like to give your fans their money’s worth, and a long game is more exciting than a short one.” 

Harry whimpered as Draco’s fingers unerringly found his prostate. Spreading his legs, he gasped, “Draco, please--” 

Draco hummed, pulling out his fingers. Positioning himself, he thrust, moulding his body to Harry’s back as he pressed inside. Scraping his teeth along the back of Harry’s neck, he murmured, “Speaking of coming from behind--” 

Harry barely heard his words, he was too caught up in the sensations. The drag of Draco’s cock over his prostate, the way he was stroking Harry at the same time, the water sliding over them...It all combined giving him sensual overload. Harry couldn’t last long, his body arching as his cock spasmed in Draco’s hand and he came spurting. 

Growling, Draco set his teeth in Harry’s shoulder, pounding inside repeatedly before finally shuddering and pouring himself into Harry. 

Unable to hold themselves upright, they slid to the floor of the shower, panting. 

“You all right?” Harry asked once he could speak.

Draco sighed. “Yes, although I’m going to need another shower after this. I can only imagine what’s been on these floors.” He shuddered. 

Laughing, Harry stood, helping him up. “Sounds fair.” Leaning in, he kissed him. “Plus, I owe you.” 

“For?” 

“Helping me come up with my new Quidditch ploy.” Harry smiled into Draco’s eyes. “Coming from behind seems to be quite the winning strategy.” 

~


End file.
